


"Please, put it DOWN"

by darktwinkle



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, post-C&B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwinkle/pseuds/darktwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on the angst prompt 'please, put it DOWN' - Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please, put it DOWN"

The blade caught the late afternoon light that filtered through the bookshops partially closed blinds, drawing all attention to it, as if his attention had been anywhere else. Zane kept his eyes on the silver blade as he slowly raised both hands, palms open to show he wasn’t concealing anything. A sharp hiss accompanied small beads of blood running down a tanned neck as the masked man shifted his position. The intruder was maneuvering to get a better grip on his hostage while turning to keep Zane fully in his sights. 

“Please, put it DOWN” Zane knew it was a long shot but what else could he say right now “Please put the knife down” he spoke loud and clearly, not wanting to sound threatening but equally not willing to take this ‘robbery attempt?’ lying down.

“You know what I’m here for” the voice was gruff and somewhat muffled by the black material covering his mouth.

The masked man fisted his hand in his hostage’s dark hair and pulled backwards, exposing more of the man’s neck, the knife biting into the skin.

Zane shifted slightly. The gun they kept under the counter was within easy reach but he wasn’t overly confident he could grab it and get the shot off before the man did some dangerous damage to his victim. Knives were tricky - he of people should know - they were intimidating and could cause a whole lot of problems not to mention mess, he really didn’t fancy spending his evening scrubbing blood from the floorboards.

“I’m assuming you’re not here for the free coffee” he drawled, he hoped to stall the man, he also hoped Ty had a plan because all the scenarios running through his head ended up with spilled blood.

Why weren’t necks better protected? One slip, a nicked artery and it was safe to assume it was game over.

“Hand it over”

“Hand what over?” Zane asked mildly amused “The money?, seriously how much do you think bookshops take in cash nowadays? Most things are charged to card” he could see the man’s bloodshot eyes widen slightly.

Zane would edge his bets that he was currently being held up by a junkie looking for some easy money for his next fix. Christ, what a fucking life. He vaguely wondered if that would have been his destiny if his life hadn’t been interrupted by the whirlwind that was Tyler Grady. The junkie realisation made the current situation that bit more dangerous, desperate and unpredictable.

“What the…” the masked man grunted, glancing down quickly before looking back up at Zane “Don’t fucking move” he warned, visibly tightening his grip on the knife, as the blade drew more blood 

Zane could just make out the back end of Cricket as the cat moved behind the man’s legs, appearing on the other side. Zane stared incredulously as Cricket proceeded to rub against the man’s ankles

“Get out of here!” the man demanded, lifting a foot back and kicking the cat away

“OH HELL NO!”

The sound of someone else in the building obviously shocked the man and he momentarily moved the knife away from his hostage. The movement was slight but it was all Ty needed as he barreled out from behind one of the floor to ceiling bookshelfs he’d been using as cover while he observed and assessed the situation. 

“That was your second mistake” Zane supplied, watching as Ty ran full speed into the man tackling both him and their unfortunate customer to the floor.

Zane quickly side stepped around the counter and kicked the dropped knife away from the fray. Ducking left he managed to avoid a flailing foot and make a successful grab for the customer, pulling the man away from the scuffle.

“The first, numb-nuts” Ty started as he banged the guys head against the floor, before pinning him face down “Was attempting to rob a place owned by former FBI agents” the man moaned as Ty dug a knee into his back, pulling both arms backwards into an effective arm lock.

Zane couldn’t help but smirk at his husband now that the danger was over “Not to mention a protective marine” he had one hand clamped around the customer’s neck, he could feel wet beneath his fingers but from what he’d seen it wasn’t enough to be majorly concerned about “You’ll be okay, it’s just a surface scrape” he tried to reassure the man, who now that Zane had the opportunity to properly look at, was barely in his twenties. As young as he appeared to be he was remarkably calm about the whole situation, probably heading into shock

“Zane, how’s Cricket?”

“Dunno doll, little busy here”

“But Zane, she’s just a baby!”

“A baby who likes to flirt with danger apparently” Zane mumbled loud enough for Ty to hear “Bit like her daddy”

“Lone star!” Ty was practically whining now

“Fine I’ll go find her” leaving the customer propped against the wall, hand wrapped around his own neck, Zane headed in the direction of the shelfs. He paused by Ty, bending down to give Ty a quick kiss “Probably won’t though, I reckon she’s ready to graduate your SERE course”

“Fine, switch places”

Zane looked down at the complicated way Ty had wrapped himself around the intruder, effectively immobilising him face first on the ground.

“I’d rather switch places with him”

Ty just rolled his eyes “Call this in and I’ll give you a personal demonstration on all the best close quarter take down methods” as Zane reached for his phone Ty added with a lopsided grin “After you’ve found Cricket”

Zane decided he had better actually look for the cat this time, he’d be damned if he was letting either of the kittens prevent him from getting laid…again.


End file.
